Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion Rewrite
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: What defines a person? The mind, the body or the soul? The Third Princess, Lilith vi Britannia, is no longer sure herself as the vivid memories and experiences of Lelouch make her questions if She's still Lilith or is she doom to become someone else. Rewrite.(Fem!Lelouch)


**CODE GEASS: ALTERNATE REBELLION V2**

* * *

**A/N: Have you ever look back at your old work and realized wtf did I just wrote? It literally only been 3 years ago and I feel like murdering myself. I flame my old work harder then any reviewers.**

**Instead of continuing the story, I decided to redo it but keep the old one up for real this time. Now that I have a concise thought on Luluko, who I will rename Lilith. To put it simply, She have some inspiration from Medb from FGO with a bit of Marianne and Lelouch cold nature slowly creeping in while still dolting on Nunnally just as much.**

**Disclaimer: Like Usual, I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

"R2, Lelouch," The white clad-figure questions," Have you ever heard the theory of the multiverse?"

Lelouch picked up the King and moved it.

The two were sitting in the platform with Jupiter overheard while playing a game of Chess. The match was leaning toward Lelouch, but that's what worried him most. He's against a being calling itself Endless, who can foresee the future and alternate reality.

"Are you toying with me?", R2 commented.

"No, I'm offering a fair fight. It's not like I'm Mao who use his ability to cheat. As an observer, I genuinely helped by pointing out the kinks in your Zero Requiem and tested its resolve. Now, if you have died for real, How long would peace last? What if someone worse than me appear?"

"You have threatened everything Suzaku, and I worked for!", R2 yelled at the figure in white," Even if your action removed every bit of resistance, I can't forgive you for the trauma you put my family through."

"And I don't hate you for that," He chuckled," Look, we'll be stuck in the World of C for a while how about a form of entertainment?"

"Entertainment?", Lelouch convulsed violently as his mind get ravaged.

"I wish there were a way to make it less painful," He watched as Lelouch stared at the white figure, "I'm truly sorry Lelouch."

"What was that!?"

"Copy and pasted your memories," He explained and next to them a screen materialize," In many worlds, I seen you go back in time, alternate universes, and even other worlds. I observe all these paths with interest because that all I can do until recently. In a way, Sending your daughter and her allies back in time is just another form of entertainment. Now, Let watch the fireworks shall we?"

* * *

Lilith vi Britannia, 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, is the kind of girl who knows she's beautiful beyond belief. It's if she wasn't just blessed with divinity but is divinity itself.

A body that isn't athletic but well sculpted as if a master artist was told to create perfection and painstaking recreated it to his last breath. The curvaceous contour of her body is flawless as if nature itself wouldn't dare touch it.

She is a source of attention without uttering a word. That not to say when she started speaking to a target of extortion in legal and illegal gambling, especially men, they would be lull by her carefully chosen words even if those words aren't meant to seduce.

It contradicts the girl plan to remain hidden yet help to sway people to do what she wants.

From her long raven hair cut in bangs meant to resemble the mother, she tries to emulate. Lilith's eyes is a soft violet color that always analysis her surroundings. Its soft glow hides a hint of fury and cunning comparable to a scheming vixen if one looks close enough.

The sun was out like any regular day. As the schoolgirl walks towards her best friend, Rivalz Cardemonde, as he prep his motorcycle for an on-call service to an elderly minor noble.

"Mr. Bolton, That tailor from last week said he's in deep trouble," Lilith commented when a strong migraine overtakes her.

Geass. Shinjuku. Suzaku, Euphemia. The SAZ massacre. Shirley death. Rolo. Zero Requiem. Code. Kallen. A child. C-Worlds. Ragnarok. CC. Resurrection. Life after the Zero Requiem.

She remembered it all, and she was stunned.

"Lily!", Rivalz yelled to get her attention, "Are you alright?"

"Um, Yes," She nodded," It's nothing Rivalz let's just go."

"Are you sure? You stood there for the last few minutes."

"I did?", She checked her phone," All the more reason to hurry! Let's go!"

Lilith hops into the sidecar and strap on her helmet.

A single thought crosses her mind.

'What the hell was all that?', She asked herself and review the alien memories.

* * *

**Lilith PoV**

* * *

I can't comprehend everything. All these memories aren't mines , yet it felt like I was there. They belong to Lelouch vi Britannia and are memories that are ingrained into my mind like a video recording.

My first reaction is to reject it even if everything lines up perfectly thus far.

I walked into Baron Rose business building as I relieve the old tailor of his doom game.

The black and whiteboard are the same arrangements as the alien memory. I said the same things, but he upped the stake with another offer. Apparently, the man has a son who goes to Ashford. I didn't bother remembering the son name because he's one of many who tries to claim me.

Finding the lost city of Atlantis is more likely than sparking my interest in romance. There few people I deemed worthy and with the arrival of these memories, I'm starting to have second thoughts about them.

All he did was line my pocket with extra money. We walked out the building in record time and the announcement start as predicted from Lelouch memories.

As Clovis' voice drown on and on about the terrorists, I wordlessly hop into the sidecar.

"Well, Aren't you going to join in?"

"It's not going to bring them back, is it? Shredding tears for strangers and those close to us won't bring them back," I sighed.

I saw Shirley slowly bleeding out and felt a cold chill. My tears threaten to fall.

"Dang! That's dark, Lily."

I felt pressure on my chest as Suzaku drive the sword into my chest. I have a moment of clarity.

**"It's all about self-satisfaction. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way to change the world."**

I felt my hands caress Kallen naked body.

My mind played tricks on me again. Why the hell does it upload the intimate details?!

I don't want to know who he slept with!

Even the mundane like what I will eat the next day is as real as real can get.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That two voice thing!", He pointed out," It was impressive, You sounded like a guy and yourself all at once!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sorry, Must've been my imagination."

What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

**A/N: Pairing remain the same, There's no need for me to put up another poll. I should note that I try my hardest to improve my writing and seeing my old work has make me realize it definitely working as intended. My writing style have changed, possibly due to how I been heavily inspired by the Fate fandom that I now try to go for more conceptual. Hence the Summary.**

**I want to rewrite or at least redo all my previous work and plan to revamp Demon Child.**

** I'm also close to finishing the next chapter of Thus Britannia Liberated There! Which continues to be my most fav and follow work. Expect it to be done in 3 days. I don't know why I stop in the first place, That fanfic was by far the most fun to write since it also a plan Slice of Life with Immortal Emprah Lelouch.**


End file.
